


His Twin, His Sacrifice

by Voolffman



Series: Brotherhurt of the Tofu [4]
Category: Wakfu
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voolffman/pseuds/Voolffman
Summary: Adamaï has a nightmare





	His Twin, His Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo....I promised this a while ago but I've been busy...sorry

No. No. No. NO! I grabbed his upper arm, knuckles white, scales whiter than his pale skin. He was looking at me, but I refused to look back at him, refused to look at the face that always refused to stop smiling when I was hurting. Even when I was the cause of that hurt. I was refusing, refusing to let him leave and do something so stupid.  
“Adamaï,” he mumbled softly, placing his hand on mine.  
“No,” I muttered, gripping his arm tighter. “No!” I growled loudly, “you're not doing this! You'll….you’ll…”  
He hesitated a moment before completing my sentence, “Die?”  
I swallowed thickly, tears prickling at the edges of my eyes; I couldn't even admit it. The thought of losing my twin...was...absolutely horrendous. I had already betrayed him once, I wouldn't let him do this, I wouldn't let him sacrifice himself.  
I risked glancing at his face, it was unreadable, just like his emotions. He opened his mouth, only to close it before saying, “Take Amalia and Elely and get out of here.” Then he ripped my claw off of his arm and teleported away.  
“Yuuuuugoooo!” I screamed.  
“shhhhadamaï...tired,” mumbled my sleepy twin lying precariously on the edge of my bed, eyes closed, and attempting to cover my mouth with minimal success.  
I lay there, staring at my very much alive brother. “Yugo,” I whispered, my breathing shaky and unsure, “Are...are you really there?”  
He cracked open one light hazel and sleepy eye, only to reply, “The Tofu kingdom defending against the Gobball empire. Not now Adamaï.”   
“What?”  
…..and when had he gotten into my bed?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
